For All It's Worth
by Panda musume
Summary: It is both terrifying and exhilarating; to be dodging and catching and avoiding and touching. And he almost loses it when his hand comes so close to her face he can practically feel the smile gracing Her Majesty, and it's then when he forgets how to breathe./Rated T/ Okikagu/Oneshot


A/N: Oneshot is up!

Just felt like writing this because I adore okikagu and I'm using all of my energy from tea (a God-given drink) to half-ass my way through this. So I apologize deeply if you guys see any mistakes. I'm too tired to go back and proofread everything (all hail lazy people!).

Extra Note: I may or may not be starting an actual multi-chapter okikagu fic, now that school is coming to a close soon and I'll have more time to write on here, lolz.

Critiques are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA

Enjoy~

* * *

For All It's Worth

.

.

.

For everything hitokiris are worth in the blood and the steel, Okita Sougo is but merely a mortal compared to the Goddess in front of him. All donned in whites and silks and a big-ass umbrella to boot; she dances around him in the park like some sort of ancient Egyptian, weaving a song for him to follow, for her to conduct, and for both of them to act out. And he can't help but find something sinister and possessive trying to find its way to his mouth and pull it into something that may be lop-sided and something that his sister has only seen. For she is beautiful for all she is worth, and there are no words to describe _it_ when he is thrown across the vicinity, landing in a crouch, avoiding a leg-sweep, dodging a bullet, and there is the link, the _something_ about the way they crassly clink together in shards of glass and blood and some white and black. And then there's the different feelings that comes with fighting something so prime, so driven, so _alive._

It is both terrifying and exhilarating; to be dodging and catching and avoiding and _touching._ And he almost loses it when his hand comes so close to her face he can practically _feel_ the smile gracing Her Majesty, and it's then when he forgets how to breathe.

The moment doesn't last long, though. Soon, they are in another tangle of iron and glass and flying debris and the screams of passerby's trying to survive the day, but there aren't any damns given because Okita Sougo is fucking _smiling_ as he brings his sword up and gives her another tear here and there; she curses something that sounds like music to his ears, and then there's that smile; the smile that she wears too damn often and all of a sudden he wonders how she has survived this world.

Because in their world, there aren't any pretty things lying around on the floor, and if there are, they are cut up and broken or bloodied beyond recognition, like shredded ribbons dyed in something that is black or grey—but not white. Never white.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, China."

She grins, yells something incomprehensible over the commotion they're making—but Okita Sougo is sure it's something along the lines of "Of course I am, bastard,"—and then spins on her heels and practically saps the breath out of him once he takes a good look at the brightness he is getting himself into and _goddammit why is it white?_

The China girl; all ribbons and blues and all that jazz around her, as if this moment is struggling to catch up with her pace and she just won't give any damn time for the clocks to fasten their speeds. Glorious.

Okita smirks somewhere in between the situation of sweat, metal, bullets, and the taste of iron in his mouth, because it's so China-esque right now he can almost laugh at how much he is struggling to stay on the same level.

 _He is but a mere mortal in the presence of a Goddess._

China though, _Kagura_ is coated in sheens of sweat that makes her skin shine like diamonds and has a grin that has yet to falter even once, because if Okita Sougo wasn't such a smart-ass, he would say that the China girl was having as much fun as he was at the moment. And he can almost see the flecks, the hints, the tidbits of somethings twinkling in her luminescent eyes that makes him blink for a moment and consider whether or not to either slash or kiss.

To slash or to kiss. . .

The decision is still being comprehended once he backs her up into a corner and she has nowhere to go—a little girl blazing through life with fire and memories and maybe some other things involving iron and metal and least of all, sugar and spice—but that all turns to bullshit once she smirks like the devil and blasts through his defense; a tangle of limbs and pieces of clothing left after the final stage, and Okita Sougo is enraptured in the moment as he pulls her closer and closer; contemplating, contemplating, contemplating, as the China girl pulls up her last defense as the queen of her kingdom, releasing one final battle cry to lead herself out to war—

To slash or to kiss.

–And Her Majesty's kingdom falls, piece by piece, inch by inch, and then all at once. And that's when he yanks her arm up and ignores her colorful protests. That's when the little inkling of realization dawns on him and he _knows_ for certain that he's gotten his checkmate and captured the queen once and for all. And that's when he takes away something precious and gives her something eternal.

The eternal somethings bring forth waves of earthquakes in his stomach and there's the all-too-familiar feeling of the earth crashing down on them and something glorious rupturing, _surging_ , then combusting into little shards; of glass, or heat, and of something just a bit more than China girl and Sadist—and then there's _her_ ; glory, glory, hallelujah; all tangled up around him in white and red and _fire._ And just like that, he _knows._

It doesn't even take long for Kagura's arms wrapped around him and her lips pressed against his to make him realize and think, _yes, this is it. This is it._

* * *

A/N: I just love this pairing. . .a lot. . .

If you guys have seen that I made a mistake somewhere, feel free to PM me about it or leave a review on it.

Til next story~


End file.
